The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, specifically to an imaging apparatus which is capable of simultaneously taking still images and moving images.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-251414) discloses an imaging apparatus which is capable of simultaneously taking moving images and still images. In this imaging apparatus, when a flash lamp emits light during taking a moving image, a frame included in a moving image file to which the strobe light is emitted from the flash lamp is related to light emitting information (strobe light emitting flag), and the frame related to the light emitting information is extracted from the moving image file.
In this imaging apparatus, a still image imaging process during taking a moving image can be achieved by a process which is simpler than a conventional process, thereby it can be possible to take a still image without missing a shutter opportunity and to take a moving image with continuity being maintained, according to the Patent Document 1.
However, the imaging apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 only extracts one frame as a still image file from a moving image file. Further, the Patent Document 1 does not disclose a technique for generating still image data separately from moving image data.
As is well known, when moving images are took by the imaging apparatus which is capable of simultaneously taking moving images and still images, it is very important to maintain continuity of recording of moving image data obtained by taking moving images regardless of the still image imaging process during taking the moving images.